Shy Shadow
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Mephiles, Sonic, and Neshia2 Must take care of Shadow the Uke Child-like man. The three soon realize, Shadow is now in the Child Mind state forever. Shadow is a now a New impact to their lives.
1. Prolouge

**WARNING: This is a Yaoi Story. There is a Normal Couple as Well. SO please Enjoy. This is a Fair warning The couple you see so far is a Yaoi/Hetero Couples. The Yaoi Couple features an OC. My Characters. But it will starts of with a Yaoi Couple that is well known in the Sonic Community.(Luckily that couple won't last long as you seems to Hope. But there well be Memories brought up.) **

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: This story belongs to me. Idea Belongs to me. Characters by Sega/Sonic Team/ Archies. The Fan OC belongs to me. **

**NOTE2: This Idea is base off a Comic I never finish. (Probably won't finish.) There's a link to the Site on my Page/Author's Bio. **

**Click on ****_Bebemonkey Comicplayhouse_**** link , Then go to Gallery and there look for 'Family'**

**.**

**.Enjoy the Story. :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

Most People say a Man won't chance from anything they find. But there was one man that Chance. He chance from love, not true love...but a brotherly love. The Key is... to-

"Big Brother I want to say it!"

Not now...I'm Talkin-

"I WANT TO Say IT! You said I Can Say it! YOU ALSO TOLD MR. FLOPPY!"

Ugh...What you want me to do!

"I Want to say it! Please!"

Fine...come on.

"YAY! The Key is to be a loving Brother! Like Big Brother!"

I Know Im- GAH!

"I Love Big Brother! hehe! He's the best big brother in the World!"

yeah...and I love you too...Shadow..


	2. Pass Meet Future

"Shadow! Please, think of what are you Doing!" said a worry Blue blur.

An aggressive hedgehog look over to his lover. "Love...I'm going to be okay."

"Shadow! What if you die...we would have plan this wedding for nothing. That's all what I'm saying. I don't want to be alone for the half of my Life." The hero said silently.

"Sonic...I Promise...I won't die. We just have to leave it up to faith alright?" explain the black hedgehog. The blue hedgehog began to form tears.

"I just don't want to lose you like a did to Sally...She was recover to her old self when she fell in love to Rotor. I was hurt...I just don't want to witness that again. It was like I was nothing important to her..." said the Uke.

The Seme look to his lover and held up his chin.

"I will never do that to you, Why, due to everything me and you been through. I Can't just break a love bond like ours."

The Blue Hedgehog look in his lover's eyes. "Alright...but please come back alive..."

Shadow nodded and they both kiss. Soon when they broke away from the kiss. Shadow Vanishes to his mission.

* * *

3 hours later...

Rouge and Omega lays on the ground Defeated (For now) As For Shadow...

Shadow Struggles. "Let me Go!"

"Now,..now...Now Shadow Is that anyway to treat me? " said a creepy Smirks.

Shadow Gasp.

"Well...You accept your Faith boy?..." Said the Creepy appear mouth.

"Gah! I don't know what your planning to Do! BUT YOUR NEVER GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" Yelled Shadow.

The creep laugh. "My My, Shadow! You actually think I'll lead you here for nothing."

Shadow thought. "What the hell are you Talking about..."

The laugh grew louder.

"Shadow! We met before! Remember!"

Shadow looks and remember. "Wait...You was the one! That Change Me to that Shy Shadow My Fiance was talking about!" Shadow growl.

The Laugh became even Creepier. "Yes! It seems your Remember!"

Shadow was about to attack! Then a black Shadow spirit grab Shadow. "What the! Let me Go!" Shadow look.

"Oh..I will after then young Shadow." another hand pop up crush Shadow like a Ball..

Shadow felt the panic. The Smile grin creep and laugh grew eviler.

"Hear my call...Spirits! Give me this man's Ultimate Powers! Give me His EMOTIONS! Everything he Have to make...HIM!"

Red Spirits Circle Them. The plan where Shadow was turn Blue and red.

Shadow felt something. "AH! My Body! Wh- No GAH! AH!"

* * *

4:00am.

Knock knock..

Sonic got out his sleep. He got up and open the door. "Hello?"

People of G.U.N Gave Shadow a Message.

"Yes! Is Shadow Okay."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow...Wasn't able to be located. His Body wasn't found."

Sonic look in Shock.

Sonic heart Crash. "W-What?..." He felt Tears form. The Hedgehog crash to his knees.

"Shadow...Shadow...No...No..." Sonic scream to the Ground with pain. "SHADOW!"

Though out the night of Mobuis they heard the cries of Sonic for shadow's Grief.

...

End of Chapter 1


	3. No Wedding,No Future for Sonic,or is it?

Several Hours Later...

Sonic laid on the floor of his and Shadow's ...Now his apartment. Sonic curled his self up in a Corner. Tears swelled his face and cheeks as done to his eyes. Sonic just remember what he told Shadow...

The Time...

The Expression...

The Conversation...

The...Last Kiss...

Sonic couldn't believe that Shadow just broke his promise. Years of being together. Sonic just wish he could just feel the embrace of Shadow again.

He wish he could just hear Shadow Voice again.

The shadow of his beloved Shadow in the Kitchen floor. Shadow cooking the lovely breakfast. Sonic always wait for Shadow at the Diner Table. Smiling to Shadow's non-funny jokes. The blue hedgehog miss the not to Funny Joke Shadow makes. From the thought, The blue Hedgehog got up and walk to the Kitchen.

Sonic stare at the stove thinking of what Shadow was cooking and smiles with a cute face from the aroma smell.

Sonic walk to the off stove and began to touch it. Memories of Shadow was running through Sonic's Mind.

"Shadow..." said the depressing Hedgehog. Tears form again in his eyes. Water fell off the Hedgehog's muzzle. "Why Shadow,...Why didn't you just called in! You could have thought about what I knew was gonna happen! Why Shadow! YOU BASTARD! YOU SUCH A SELFISH BASTARD! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED IN! WHY DIDN'T YOU! HUH!" Sonic drop to his knees and cried out as loudly as he can. He wanted to release stress. Sonic got up and ran to Living room. He see nothing but Memories ruining his thoughts. More Tears began to form once more. "Get out my Head! Shadow! You did this to your self! I didn't! I Warn you!" Sobbing was getting worst! You Bastard! I'm Glad your Dead!" Sonic ran to the closet and grab shadow's Things. "Get out! You Selfish Bastard! Get out! MEMORIES! LEAVE! GET AWAY FROM MY MIND!" Sonic stop when he saw a Poster him and Shadow took at the Mobuis fair. Soon he realize nothing won't help unless he go out. "I need to get some Air!...Yes...That might make me Forget Shadow. I Need to Leave and head to Mom and Dad's house. Explain them that there is no wedding...No Future for me..."

Sonic got his coat and ran out the apartment and leaving it a mess. The Hedgehog got out the door and close it. Then ran to his family house for comfort.

* * *

At the Hedgehogs's House.

"Sonic! What are you saying...You mean. He's-"The Hedgehog look to his Only he could Finish Sonic looked out the window and nod to the Older Hedgehog. "Yes...I have to stop my Wedding."

When Sonic said that. A Female Hedgehog with an yellow bang ran out the Kitchen. "What! WHAT YOU MEAN CANCEL! YOU CAN'T CANCEL IT! I MEAN! SONIC! HE WAS A GOOD MAN! HE-"

"He's DEAD!..." the hurt was sounding his voice.

The Father held his head down to hear the News. The Female cover her mouth. "He's what?..." repeated the Father. Sonic had tears in his eyes.

"He's Dead...People of G.U.N. Came to mean and said...He's was no longer to be located."

Tears ran down the Uke's Face. "But Ogilvie,...You don't know that. He might not be Dead."

"DAD! I Know's His Dead!"  
"Ogilive..."  
"And Don't Call me That!"  
"Sonic...Please Calm Down."  
"No! I'm Not Calming Down! My Fiance! He's Dead!"  
"Ogilive,...He's not dead. So Stop Crying.."  
"No! ...Just Cancel the Damn Wedding! It's Over! Okay!...I'm Done...I'm Done."

After Sonic Said that. He was about to Run out the house. When...

**CRASH!**

"Ow...Hey Look where your Going!" said a wolf.  
Sonic growl. "How about you Baka! You Need to Buy some Glasses!"

The wolf looked up. "Oh! I'm so Sorry...I Didn't mean to." He got up to help the Blue Hedgehog. "Well Thank you! Next Time Watch it." Sonic looked up. "I should have...Um..." He blush a little.

"You should have what..." ask the Wolf. Both stare in each other eyes. "I Should have...Um...You...Um...Hi." Blush Sonic.

The brown wolf still holding on to Sonic's arm. "Hey." He grin a little. Both smile a little.

As the Hedgehog and Wolf talk. The Mother and Father was just making calls to people by saying doing the posters and saying the Wedding was off.

Or Is it...?


	4. New Brother

**UPDATE: I'm Currently looking up errors. Hopefully I don't have much. So if you see a Error, please let me know. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Down the street. There was Two Friends from a Job. Not a Fancy Job. But a Job everyone work every now and then. They talked about Guy things. One was a Badger, Red and purple. He walked with a Hedgehog, a Black and blue Marks like Shadow had. They both had a Conversation about their job they just left.

"I'm telling you Mehpi! Today was a Disaster!" said the worried Badger.

Mephiles looked over to his Friend. "Eddie,...I'm sure the Job today wasn't that bad." Mephiles was laughing from his Friend. "I Mean The woman was just mad that all." The Badger looked to the Mouthless Hedgehog. "But you wasn't over there! She was Pregnant!" He mumbled. Mephiles chuckles. "Well,...I'm just a Janitor." He laugh."I'm glad to be the Janitor." The Badger turn. "So! I get to Feel Money!"

"I can see the Money every Mondays Through Fridays. And I must say that's a hell of a Check!" wink Mephiles. Mephiles pulls out a Check sheet, he kiss it. "Oh yeah! I got like 500 Dollars! Go me!" He dances a little to Tease his Friend. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Sure...Keep Bragging."

"Or...I Help you Brag." Eddie Smirk and Snatch the Check, then ran. "HEY!" Both Friends ran after each other. "Give that Back!" Mephiles caught up to his Friend Eddie. Mephiles jump on him. "Give me that!" Eddie handed to him. "Okay! Okay! Here! Here!"  
The hedgehog snatch it back and place it in his pocket.

When the Friends got up. Both Friends heard a Cry of a Child like. "huh? What was that?" Mephiles and Eddied looked at each other.

"Dude! I think that's a Kid!"

Mephiles look. "Oh Really?...No SHIT Ass!" He was still mad at Eddie for making him run after him.

"Uh-Oh,...Dude. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah...Sorry my Ass."  
"Mephi?"  
"Dipshit?"  
"Hey! Hey!...I didn't call you anything!"  
"Dipshit...And forever...a Dipshit."  
"Aww...you made me Cry..." He laugh a little.  
"Shut it...come on man. We have to see who is that."

Mephiles went to the Sound, along with Eddie. They Followed when they heard it strong in a ally. "it should be here."

"Oh That's Great! Now can we GO!" shiver Eddie.  
"No Man! Now man up!"  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"Eddie!"  
"Mephiles!"  
"EDDIE!"  
"Hey! I don't have Balls to Kill Sonic and watch this Man Get up! And I didn't go to jail for years and got out like it was nothing!"

From the Comment, Mephiles slapped Eddie on the back of the head. " Shut it! Now come on!"

The Cried got louder, and louder. When they kept moving closer and closer. Mephiles lifted his hand up and stopped Eddie. "Hold it." Eddie looked at Mephiles. "What's up?"

Mephiles peak out a Corner. "Hello?" He was surprise to see someone with Long hair. Crying like a Child.

"Someone! Please! I'm Scared! Whaa! I don't like to be alone! Someone Please! WHaaa!"

Mephiles Walked out to get a Better look.

"...Shadow?..."

The Person turn. Mephiles looked and was in Shock with his Friend. Eddie was scared too.

"...Big Brother?..." Said the Child like Shadow.


	5. A Big Brother Take Action

In the Living room of Sonic's Apartment.

Mephiles,Shadow,Sonic,and Neshia2 was in the Diner Room, at the table thinking of what else have change. Sonic and Neshia2 holding hands to keep each other comfort to each other. Mephiles on the other hand watching Shadow drawing on his piece of paper that Sonic gave him.  
Shadow making little pictures of Mephiles, Sonic, and Neshia2.

"So,...What's gonna happen now to Shadow?" said Sonic with concern.

Mephiles looked at Sonic. He felt Sonic was worried for Shadow more now. Like a mother to a lost Child. The mouthless stared back to Shadow. "I don't know much...But...Shadow need a Home. I was thinking...Sonic You Shou-" Just before Mephiles was about to be finish, Sonic Finish for him. "You Should watch him Mephiles. I mean he's impractically your Brother." Mephiles jump from his Reaction. "B-B-B-B-B-b! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bB! B-b-b-b-b-b! B-b-b-b-b!"

Sonic giggled. "I'm glad that you agree with me." Mephiles looked at Sonic. "What The Hell! Sonic! I can't Take care of a Kid! I mean! I can barely take care of my Self!" Sonic smirk. "Aww Come on man! It's easy." Neshia2 nodded to Sonic's adjustment.

"But! Sonic!"  
"I'm Sure you do okay Man." Said Neshia2.  
Mephiles looked at Neshia2. "Dude! I can't! I can barely keep a Job,House, and a Relationship now.

Sonic watch Shadow deep into his Drawing. Shadow shaking his head to his Imaginary music in his Child like mind. Sonic giggled, he began to open his mouth to make a Conversation to Shadow little.

"Hello There Shadow Sweetie."

Shadow looked up from his artwork he made. A cute smile made Sonic blush with excitement. Sonic thought to his self. '_Aww,...Shadow have a Cute Face!_'

"Hi Hi, Mommy!hehe!"

Sonic jump from the Comment."G-Gaah!..Mommy?!..." Sonic felt something went down in his blood.

"What the Matter Mommy?" Said Shadow.  
"N-Nothing...Hmm." Holding back his emotions. "Anyway. Whatca Doing Sweetie?" ask sonic.

Shadow Continue what he was Doing.

"Making a Picture. Of you, Daddy, and Big Brother." smile Shadow with a blush.

Sonic thought about it more. "Daddy?" He said puzzled.

"Yeah, Daddy." Shadow said while pointing to Neshia2.

Neshia2 Reacted a little. "H-Huh?! Daddy?"

Shadow giggled little. "Your Silly Papa!" He smile cutely. Neshia2 glance to Shadow. "Daddy?..." Shadow nodded. "Yeah Daddy! Were One big happy Family!" He lifted his arms and smiles.

"Well...not to me..." Said Mephiles.

Sonic and Neshia2 still puzzled from Shadow's words.

"What you mean by...**Mommy, & Daddy**?" Ask Sonic with concern. "Well You and Papa look like...A Mommy and Daddy And...I'm your baby!" Giggled Shadow.

Neshia2 looked at Sonic. Sonic watch Neshia2's eyes.

"Well...before you say that...How about we think about Calling us that."

Shadow looked at Sonic. "B-But...Mommy..." He had the puppy eyes. Sonic looked at Shadow. He felt the Cuteness was coming out.

Sonic blush. He ran over to Shadow and hugged him motherly like. "Oh-okay! I can't Take the Cuteness! Oh Sweetie! You can call us Anything! Ma! Pa! Da! Mamma! Momma! I Don't Care! Your Still my Baby." Sonic Kiss Shadow like he was his Own.

Neshia2, and Mephiles watch Shadow and Sonic in a Mother and Baby Moment. Neshia2 Scratch his head.

"I Can Tell This isn't going to easy. But Mephiles...Still take Shadow to your place Alright man?"

Mephiles looked at Shadow again. "Alright...But...You still watching him for me! Got it."

Neshia2 Smirk. "It's the least I can do. I mean I got what I wanted." He said while looking at Sonic's Huge behind.

Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"I Can see that...Oh BOy." Said the Mouthless one.


	6. A New Home

Once Mephiles and The New Couple(Sonic and Neshia2) talked about Shadow. They all approve to watch Shadow together, but Mephiles **Still** have to let Shadow still Live with him. Mephiles talked his way to say that he can get to make it up to Sonic by helping setting up the New Wedding When he was Ready. Seal was Done, Mephiles and Shadow departed away from Sonic's Apartment. Neshia2 was about to leave, Sonic didn't wanted Neshia2. Sonic wanted to Talk to Neshia2 just a little more to get to know him more, knowing the Wolf. He approve Sonic's little Request and Talked More to Sonic.

At Mephiles' House. (The Yard.)

Mephiles sat in the Car and looked back to Shadow. "Hey Buddy? Time to get out." He didn't took at good look at Shadow. Mephiles saw Shadow in the moon light. Shadow fell asleep during the ride from Sonic's Apartment. Mephiles felt something in his body that was little Cute moment. "Aw..." Said Mephiles as he looked at Shadow. Mephiles got out and walked out to the back and Open Shadow's Door. Mephiles took Shadow out the seat-belt. Carrying Shadow like a Baby toddler. Once He closes all the Doors of his car and he took shadow in the house. Laid Shadow on the couch. Shadow sleeping like a baby. Mephiles watch his former Older brother transform in to a Uke like Child. Mephiles looked at the Clock. "At least I'm home on Time. My Show is coming on!" He ran to get Shadow some pillows and Blankets and once that was over he got him Popcorn and grab him a soda pop. "Oh yeah! **The Real Housewives of Atlanta** Marathon. Yes!" Mephiles jump a little from how loud he was talking. "Crap! Quiet Mephi. You may wake up Shadow." He nodded to keep Quiet.

3 hours later...

"Nene, should just beat her up." Mephiles just shook his head. He looked back to Shadow. "Hmm...I think it's about time to Get to bed. I'm just gonna Record this." The mouthless Hedgehog clicked to Record Episode Button on his remote. It was done and cut the TV off. Mephiles walked up to his room and got ready for Bed. The shower was Done, Clothes was set for the next Day, and bed was set. Mephiles put his Night clothes on and laid in his bed, then he dream off to sleep land.

1:12am...

A little someone's shadow walked to Mephiles Room. Rubbing there little eyes. Mephiles sleeping calmly in his bed. The little person walked to Mephiles foot of the bed. The sleeping hedgehog felt something. When...

"Big Brother?..."

Mephiles didn't respond to person. but a Tap Scared him.

"Big Brother!"

This Time Mephiles jump. "Oh F***!" He fell out the bed. Shadow looked. "Big Brother?"  
Mephiles looked up. "What! What is it?! What's the matter...?" Said Mephiles. Shadow looked at the Ground. "I had a Nightmare..." Mephiles stared. "Huh?...Okay? Well...think about something better." Shadow shook his head. "But he said he's gonna eat me...Can I sleep with you Big Brother?" ask Shadow. Mephiles looked. "Shadow..." Shadow held his head down. "Big Brother...can I..." Mephiles turn from Shadow cute face with a blush.

"Oh...Okay. But no Peeing in my Bed Got it."

Shadow smile and climb in the bed of his New beloved Big Brother. "Yay!" Mephiles chuckled a little. "hmm...So ready to sleep?" Shadow nodded. "Alright, let's go to Sle- " Shadow cut in. "Tell me a Bed time story." Mephiles looked. "Huh?." He turn to Shadow. "What? A Story? Shadow...It's 1:20 in the morning." Shadow looked at Shadow with puppy eyes. "Please?" Mephiles sight. "Oh Okay. What you like a hear?" He sat up for Shadow. Shadow took a thought. "Little Red Riding hood!" Smile Shadow. Mephiles had a happy feeling inside him. "Okay." Mephiles pulled out his ipad and looked up Children Books.

5 mins..

"And the Woodsman cut the Wolf and save Little Red and Granny and they all live happily ever after...The End.." Said Mephiles as he cut the ipad off. "Ready to sleep Shad- huh?" He saw Shadow was sleeping and Mephiles had a Can-Not-See smile but he was smiling look. He laid Shadow beside him and he put the ipad up and went to sleep as well. Just before Mephiles was about to sleep. Shadow went into Mephiles' chest fur and smile for it feeling like a soft pillow. "Aww..." then Shadow spoke something in his Dream and Mephiles heard him. "I Love you...Big...Brother." He smile. Mephiles blush and smile-that-smile-can't-see-your self and kiss Shadow. And Went to sleep as well.

Mephiles and Shadow had a little time together as of now, Shadow is now happy for having a new home, with his New Big Brother.


	7. Rule Picking for Shadow

The Next Day...

Mephiles and Shadow was up from there Sleeping brotherly thing. Shadow was smiling and humming a little tune in his head. Mephiles on the Other hand was cooking the breakfast. Shadow sniff the air. "Hmmm..." Said the Child Uke. Mephiles cooked Grits,eggs,toast, & Etc.

"Oh Boy big Brother! You made a yummy Breakfast." smile Shadow. Mephiles nodded. "Thank you Shadow. I Just wanted us to have a Good breakfast before we start the Day." Shadow tilted his head. "Start the day?" said Shadow. "Yes, were going shopping for you and your room." said Mephiles in a happy voice. Shadow Smile and scream. "YAYYYYYYY!"

3 Hours later...

At the Mall...

Mephiles just done a **Lot** of Shopping for Shadow. Clothes,shoes,hair products,panties,socks,and Toys. While Shadow was licking on his Ice Cream. "Heh,...you enjoy the Ice Cream Shadow Sweetie?" Once that at said, Shadow nodded and smile to Mephiles. "Ya!" He continue to lick the Ice Cream. "Aww..." Said some random girls. Mephiles looked and smiles(That you can't See.) . "Hehe...Yeah I know that's Cute." said Mephiles. "yeah! What is he?" They ask to Mephiles while watching Shadow making a Messing face. "He's my Brother. Hehe..." He said to them. Then...they had to ask him this...

"How old is he?"

Mephiles heart beat just a little. _'Oh man...Why these Girls had to ask me this!'_ Mephiles just looked at Shadow. "O-oh um...H-him? He's...um...about um...He's...10! ...10 years old." He said. The Girls looked. "10?." Mephiles started to sweat a little. "yup! He's 10 years ol-" Just before he was about to Finish. Neshia2 Cut in. "Ladies? I'm so sorry He's with me. Come on Kids. We have to Shop." Smile Neshia2.  
Neshia2 pull Mephiles and Shadow away from the Took-Much-Questions-Girls.

"Thanks man." Said Mephiles. "No Problem." Said Neshia2. Neshia2 turn to look at Shadow. "So. hey Buddy!" Smile Neshia2. Shadow turn with an Mess Face. "Hi Dada!" Shadow giggle. "Oh My! Look at that Face! What a Mess!" Said someone. They all Turn. "MAMA!" smile Shadow. Shadow got up and Ran to Sonic. Sonic smile. "Hi Sweetie." Sonic gave Shadow a peck on the Cheek, when the blue hedgehog felt the Ice Cream mess. "Oh my. Sweetie let mommy clean your Face." Said Sonic with a Smile. "Okay mama!" Sonic got out a rag and put a little saliva on it and wiping Shadow's Face.

"So What are you Doing here Mephi?"  
"I'm here to Shop for Shadow."

Sonic still wiping Shadow. "For Shadow? We was doing the Same Thing." Neshia2 smirked. "yup. Were doing it for shadow too."

"But I see, we have to do a lot of things. You know?"  
"I see...He's my Baby Boy." giggled Sonic as he kiss Shadow's Cheek. Shadow giggled and hug Sonic's waist.  
"Well Ain't that's cute?" Mephiles nodded to Neshia2's Comment. "Atleast now we have to set the Ground Rules for Shadow." Neshia2 nodded to Mephiles. "Hey...We have to make Decent Rules for him. I mean he's a baby." Neshia2 said. "I know. What you think he's gonna Respond to it." The wolf thought. "An Tantrum?" Mephiles glaces at Neshia2. "He's not a Bad Boy! He listens to what ever I Said!" Neshia2 jump. "Hey! Hey! Chill...I'm sorry!" Sweat a little. "I'm...I'm sorry...It's just...I'm a little. Upset. I mean. This wasn't suppose to happen! Shadow's was suppose to get married to Sonic. And Shadow gonna be single like me..." sad toning Mephiles. "Hmm...It's alright. I mean. Sonic got me." Smile Neshia2. "And I'm a great lover." Laugh Neshia2. Mephiles Laugh a little. " We can see that." Neshia2 wink. "I do know...I caught an Hell of an Catch." Mephiles laugh again. "yeah...We might as well think of some Good rules." Neshia2 Nod.


	8. Bad Shadow

3 Days later Mephiles and Neshia2 Discuss about Explaining Shadow about the Rules of being a Good boy and being a Bad boy. Sonic just rub Shadow's uke Shoulders. Shadow laid his head on Sonic's chest. While he watch a Hedgehog Walking side in the same cycle and a Wolf watching the Hedgehog. "What the Hell are you Doing?" Ask the Brown Wolf. "I'm thinking of the Rules."

"Oh?"  
"yeah...Shadow Don't do bad. But Just in Case..."  
"Start now, then later.."  
"yeah...I know! The Corner."  
"Okay? For how Long. I Say a Spanking!"  
"NO! Corner and the Time out in the Room and...No Tv. Well you know."  
"Alright!"

Mephiles laugh a little with along with Shadow and Sonic. "Well Dear there's no need to get upset" smile Sonic. Neshia2 blush and walked over to Sonic. " I guess your Right

Mephiles got in front of the little Family. "okay...I'm going to explain this to Shadow. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Right Shadow?" Shadow nodded as well. "okay Big brother." He said. Once that was Said Mephiles told Shadow the 7 Rules.

"Rule #1: No punchies!"  
Sonic and Neshia2 wrote it down on a notepad. Mephiles felt good explaining the rules.  
"Rule #2: No Talk backs, when others is Talking!"  
The Couple wrote something down again.  
"Rule #3: No Drawing on the Walls!"  
Couple did it again.  
"Rule #4: No Screaming!"  
Notes was taken.  
Shadow was in his Child mind and wondered off. (Like a Kid.)  
"Rule #5: Sharing is Caring."  
Neshia2 looked at Mephiles. "What the Hell? What is he? A 5 year old."  
Mephiles stared at Neshia2. "Well he's my Big little older Brother Twin...thing...you know!"  
"What Ever..."  
Mephiles had a smiling feeling. "Thank you. Back to what I was saying."  
"Rule #6: NO PET!"

Sonic looked up. "What! No Pets! That's the Kid Rule! That's OH! I'm about to have a Heart attack! I feel my blood pressure! Oh!" Sonic felt the fainting feeling.  
Mephiles look. "what? " Neshia2 got a hold of his lover. "Sonic my Love, can you hear me?" Sonic had a Dramatic moment. "Oh Neshia2! He's shuck a Meanie Butt! No Pets!"  
Neshia2 place his face close to his blue dramatic hedgehog's face. Sonic hold the pose in Neshia2's arms and had the arm over his head and breathing like it was his last. "My Love...we buy **OUR's** little ones something..." That made our blue hero blush like crazy. "Gah..." Mephiles rolled his eyes. "Can I go to the last Rule." The couple cut the love scene and looked at the mouthless one. "yeah"

"Thank you,...back to what I was saying." Mephiles thought about it. "Ah! Rule #7:...No bad Languages. OR Repeating TV/games." Mephiles was proud of his rules.

Mephiles had his glory when. "OH I do say...Shadow should get the hang of his Rules." Said the blue Hedgehog with a little sweat marks. "Huh? What you Mean Sonic?" He comment to the remark. The Wolf looked at the wall. "This...is something you should teach Shadow." He said while still looking at Shadow. Mephiles looked over the couple and saw Shadow drawing on the wall.

"NONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHADDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Mobius heard Mephiles yelling Shadow's Name.


	9. Shadow New Toy

3 weeks pass of Shadow new look and...News from Sonic and Neshia2 Dating..Mephiles New pay check.

Mephiles and Shadow was taking a walk from a movie. Shadow liked the movie he picked. Shadow hum the tune of the Theme song. "Da da da! Aquabats Movie! Aquabats Movie! We are superhero! Nothing going to me too! Aquabats! Super Movie!" said Shadow. Mephiles looked at Shadow and felt the happy warmth again.

Before Mephiles knew it. Shadow suddenly stop, Mephiles wonder why Shadow stop. "Shadow? What's the matter?" said the Mouthless mammal. Shadow just didn't sat a word and just continue to look up. "Shadow? Baby?" Mephiles got a little worried.

Shadow just stare and stare. Mephiles walked next to his Uke-Childish Brother. "Shadow? Please Tell me what's the matter?" Shadow didn't say a word but pointed to the Sign. Mephiles looked up too. "That? the Toy Store?" Mephiles said. Shadow looked at Mephiles. "yeah. I heard a Voice called me." Shadow just heard it again.

_"Shadow..."_

_"Shadow..."_

_"Shadow..."_

_"Shadow..."_

Shadow just ran in the toy store. Mephiles was Shock. "Shadow! Wait!" Mephiles ran after Shadow. Shadow ran in the isle. Mephiles follow him as well. When Shadow got notice on the Security Camera.

A Man looked and Contact the Manger. "Sir! Their's Someone coming on one of the isle!" said the Man. The Manger in the room and Contacted came to him on Time. The Manger came on just in Time.

Shadow ran until the Voice came closer.

_"Shadow...your almost here!"_

Shadow smile when he made it. "Shadow! Come back! Stop Running!" cried Mephiles from tiredness. Shadow made it and came to the Place he was hearing the Voice.

_"You found me..."_

Shadow picked up the Toy and hugged it. "I did Founded you." Smile Shadow. Just after Shadow said that. A man took the toy away from Shadow. "Hey! That's Mine! I Found him First!" the Manger smirk. "Well I got it! And It's Mine." Mephiles just got there just in Time. "Shadow...you...me...run...Oh Gwad...I lost weight...Damn..." Mephiles got up. "Okay! What's the matter?" he ask in Concern. "Well sir...This is your Son?" Mephiles looked. "Him? no...He's my Brother." Mephiles stared at Shadow while staring at Toy. A Light-blue Bunny. Shadow was about to cry. "Big Brother! I called me. He called me to get him away from here. He called me to save him." The manager just look at Shadow with disguise. "That Boy... Imagination..." The Manager said that, Mephiles turn to the man. "Sir! That have nothing to concern with you! If Shadow wants that Toy! Damn it! My Brother is getting that Damn Toy!" Mephiles took the Toy and gave it to Shadow. Shadow felt the happiness in his heart. "Thank you Big Brother" Smile Shadow. Shadow blush when holding the bunny toy."Sir! He can't have that toy! He ran in here like a Cra-" just before the manager was about to finish. Mephiles growl. "Shut up! He's not what you think! If my Brother want to talk to the Toy! Well let him! You sir are in no control!"

The Manager stare at Mephiles. "But I-"

"No! Your going to Let us Buy this toy and let us have a Good Day Damnit!" Mephiles voice got a gruesome tone. The Manager just did as he was told and just let Mephiles paid for it. After paying for it Mephiles and Shadow walked out the Toy store.

Shadow hold his Toy close. When...

_"Thank you...Shadow... Finally I have a Home..."_

Shadow Smile and hold his New toy and Friend. "Your Welcome...What I'm going to call you?" wonder Shadow.

_"...Floppy..."_

Shadow lift the Toy up. "Okay... !" He giggled. In the back Mephiles smile and chuckled. Mephiles was Happy to have Shadow to use his imaginary friend.


End file.
